


The Yule Ball

by Gay_Coffee_Boi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Rarry, Yule Ball, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Coffee_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Coffee_Boi
Summary: Harry and Ron realize that they like each other during the Yule Ball and decide to confess in the snow.





	The Yule Ball

“You know, Harry, you need to ask a girl to the Yule Ball.” Hermione said from the couch as Harry sat in front of the fire. The boy had the insulation of a wicker box and was a little cold even though Hermione was burning up in the hot castle.  
“Ugh, I don’t want to think about it.” Harry said as he moved to warm his back against the fire.   
“You too Ron.” Hermione said as she changed her gaze to the redhead draped over the chair to her left.  
Ron sighed and sat draped for a few more minutes before looking at Hermione, “Hey Hermione, you’re a girl. Would you go to the Yule Ball with me.”  
“Yes, Ron, I am a girl but I’ve already been asked, so has Ginny and pretty much all of our female friends. So get searching.”  
Harry and Ron groaned in unison before Harry got a glint in his eye, “Wait. Why do I have to bring a girl? Why don’t I just bring Ron?”  
“Well, because-” Hermione stammered before being cut off by Ron.  
“Because I’m a boy Hermione?”  
“Yes!”  
Harry looked at her a little accusatory, “And what’s wrong with that?”  
“Well what’s wrong with it is-!”  
“Is it that you don’t like gay people?” Ron interjected and Hermione went red.  
“No! What’s wrong with it is,” She looked at Ron and Harry’s raised eyebrow and groaned defeatedly as she stood up, “Fine! Just bring him!” Hermione stalked away and Harry and Ron shared a look before going back to their lazy activities.  
The night of the ball came quickly and Ron and Harry got ready separately. It was Dean’s idea mostly as he had said that they should see if the other got prettied up for them. Harry decided to keep it mostly casual, applying his usual cream to make his hair floof more naturally and just putting on his formal robes with a spray of cologne he had gotten just a few days before.   
Ron however decided to make himself look a little better than normal. He borrowed some hair cream from Lavender to make his hair bounce and managed to escape them trying to put makeup on him(“Harry likes my freckles, I don’t want to hide them!”). He then enlisted an older Gryffindor girl who was a friend of Fred and George to change the color of his robes from maroon to emerald green so that he didn’t look as atrocious and decided to finally use the ear piercings Bill had secretly taken him to get when he spent two months with him in Egypt and put in some dangling emerald earrings he had been given by Parvati who wanted someone to use them as she never did. Overall Ron looked pretty good.  
They came together a bit before the Ball and Harry kind of froze when he saw Ron. Ron looked stunning and honestly Harry felt a few of his brain cells die upon locking eyes with him.  
“What do you think?” Ron asked as he looked at Harry’s dumbstruck face. Harry didn’t say anything for a few seconds and just kept looking at Ron.  
Fred and George appeared on their way to the ball and looked between Ron and Harry, “I think you broke him.” Fred and George said in unison.  
After they spoke Harry was suddenly snapped out of his trance and shook his head, “You look good.” A small smirk spread across his lips as he moved his gaze back to Ron’s face only.  
“Well, you need to be there 20 minutes before and it’s 25 minutes until the dance so let’s head down to the Great Hall.”  
“Yeah.” Harry said as he followed Ron out of the dorms and down to the ball.  
McGonagall set him and Ron in their spots, giving Harry and Ron a bit of an amused exasperated look. Each time she looked at them the two looked at each other and giggled. Once in place they were standing in the correct spot Dumbledore and a few other teachers walked past them to take their places.  
“Nice date Harry.” Dumbledore said with the usual knowing glint in his eye. It was obvious that he was completely serious and Ron looked down as he felt his face redden.  
Harry smiled pretty widely, “Thank you, Professor!” he turned to Ron and said a little quietly, “Everyone is noticing how good you look Ron.”  
“They’re only noticing me because you’re dressed so bland.” Ron teased, “A total black suit with a long cape, ya vampire.”  
Harry laughed as Ron laughed and both stopped and blushed when they heard Fluer say, “Aw, ‘Arry ez so cute wiz ‘iz boyfriend!”  
“He is, isn’t he?” Hermione responded while looking at them smugly with Krum. Ron had already voiced how upset he was about the two and he rolled his eyes at her.  
Ron and Harry resumed their stance with Ron’s arm out and being held by Harry who realized he was a bit too small to lead between him and Ron as he was only about 5’2 with Ron being around 6’. It was boring just standing there and Harry ended up spending a bit of time just standing and looking at Ron until they could go in.  
Once inside and doing the first dance, Harry didn’t mind at all letting Ron be the lead. He was better at dancing than Harry was in every sense of the word. He knew when to step, where to step, and how gentle he had to be when guiding Harry through the moves. After a bit of fumbling and it being obvious Harry had absolutely no idea what he was doing the dance ended and him and Ron made their way to sit down.  
“Having a good time so far?” Ron asked as Harry leaned back into his chair.  
“Yeah, I made a fool of myself while dancing though…”  
“Doesn’t matter, your smile was so big I’m sure everyone could see that you were still having fun. It was actually really cute how you were messing up and each time looked at me for help.”  
Harry blushed as Ron smiled, “Oh my gosh…” it was barely above a whisper but Ron laughed.  
“Don’t beat yourself up, we had fun.”  
“I guess so.” Harry said as he stood, “I’m going to go get a drink, want one?”  
“Yes please.”   
Harry left to the drink table where he ran into Hermione.  
“So, how’s your boyfriend?”  
Harry stuck out his tongue at her and continued to make his drink as he responded, “Ron’s fine, how’s Krum?”  
“He’s okay as well, I like him a lot.”  
“I have something to ask you actually.” Harry fumbled with his hands slightly after setting down his drink and going back to grab Ron’s.  
“What?”  
“Um, you know the feeling you get when you like someone, like, like like someone…”  
“Yeah.” Hermione said as she looked at Harry.  
“Well, um, I feel that for Ron and, um, yeah.”  
“You want to know if you should ask Ron to be your boyfriend tonight don’t you.” Hermione said with a knowing smile.  
“Well, maybe, yeah, yeah I do.”  
“I think you should.”  
Harry lit up a bit, “Really?”  
“Yeah, but ask him outside. Gotta make it romantic.”  
“Okay, thanks.” Harry smiled pretty wide as he walked away.  
Meanwhile Ron had been approached by Krum.  
“Hello.”  
Ron looked over and grimaced a bit but begrudgingly responded, “Hey.”  
“I zee you came vith Harry.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are zee two ov you an item?”  
Ron went red, “Well, no but I’d like us to be…” he didn’t even think about the fact that he was talking with Krum.  
“Oh, Are you going to ask him?”  
“Huh?”  
“Tonight, are you going to ask Harry to be your boyfriend?”  
“Um, I don’t know, I don’t think I should.”  
“I think you should, he really seems to like you. But you should ask him ven you two are alone. He seems shy.”  
“He is. Okay I’ll do it.”  
“I’m excited to hear from Hermione vat happens.” Krum walked away with a smile, Ron seemed hostile but maybe he was just protective of Harry.  
At the same time Krum left, Harry came back and handed Ron his drink.  
“Hm, Krum was just here and I didn’t see you attack him. Getting friendlier?”  
“Maybe a bit.” They sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Ron spoke up again, “Do you want to go outside? It’s a little hot in here.”  
“Oh sure.” Harry stood and followed when Ron walked past him. The moment they were outside Harry started to shiver, he pulled his cape around himself but that didn’t do much to shield him from the cold.  
Ron took off his own coat and wrapped it around Harry whose shivering started to slow down once he had Ron’s coat on.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
They continued to walk in relative silence as snow started falling in small flakes. Ron smiled as he watched the snow catch in Harry’s hair looking like stars and Harry smiled back as he watched the snow collect in Ron’s hair looking like diamonds. They sat on the edge of the fountain in the garden that had been put there for the Yule Ball.  
After a few seconds, Ron took a deep breath, “Harry, I have something important to ask you.”  
“Hm?” Harry asked as he turned to look at Ron.  
“Harry, I like you. I like you a lot and I’d like you to be my boyfriend.”  
Harry looked at Ron once again hearing his heart in his ears and feeling his brain cells stop working.  
Ron teared up and he was about to leave when Harry finally snapped out of the trance he was in for the second time that night. Without thinking Harry just grabbed Ron’s shoulders and kissed him. After a few moments of shock the kiss became more comfortable and Harry was soon being cradled by the waist as he was held by Ron and Harry’s arms had relaxed to around Ron’s neck.  
After a bit they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.  
“We should go back inside.” Harry said quietly as he looked at Ron.  
“Yeah, probably. One more kiss?”  
Harry smiled before wrapping his arms around Ron’s neck again. They sat for a little while longer before they heard a very embarrassed throat clearing. Their head shot over to Fluer who was blushing madly.  
“Professor Mcgongall asked for all ze champions to come and dance.” She absolutely refused to look them in the eyes and they did the same to her.  
“Okay, we’ll be right in.” Harry said looking down and feeling like he wanted death.  
“Okay.” Was the last thing out of Fluer’s mouth before running back inside like her life depended on it.  
The moment she was gone, Ron burst out laughing. He fell off the fountain he was laughing so hard and Harry was laughing with him asking him what was so funny and finally once Ron could breathe he just barely said, “Her face!” Before going back to cackling. They sat laughing for a bit before going back to the Ball.  
They danced the rest of the night away, staying close and personal all night.


End file.
